The objectives of the proposed research project are several: (1) To elucidate the mechanism of action of polyamines and thiols which have insulin-like properties; (2) To determine the membrane alterations which occur following the interaction between insulin and its specific membrane receptor; (3) To localize the metabolic defect(s) responsible for insulin insensitivity in obesity; (4) To localize the metabolic defect(s) responsible for lipolytic hormone insensitivity in obesity; (5) To localize the metabolic defect(s), if any, responsible for adipose tissue insulin insensitivity in diabetes mellitus; (6) To further clarify the mechanism of action of insulin on glycogen synthesis in hepatoma tissue culture cells.